Past Memories
by MyNameIsBeki
Summary: A colection of drabbles and oneshots with SoapxGhost. Maybe a few apearances from other members of the 141, Mostly Roach and Chemo. Rated M for later on
1. Swimming

**A/N - Well, a new story, well a collection of oneshots and drabbles with mostle SoapxGhost. This is mostly for one of my reviewers on my 'The End' story, saying they wanted to hear more about the past memories I mentioned**

**Call of Duty and all characters (c) Infinity Ward**

**Enjoy!**

**~.~**

Swimming

"Are you serious! You can't swim?"

Ghost let out a defeated sigh; he was never going to hear the end of this. He was now officially the biggest idiot in the world as he had just confessed to Soap, that he couldn't swim. They were walking along a pier and Ghost had an inkling of what Soap wanted to do right then.

"I can't." Ghost confirmed.

"Wow. How the hell did you even get into the army if you can't swim?" Soap asked incredulously.

"I don't know."

"Wow." Soap smirked. He was dying to push Ghost off the pier into the murky depths below. He took a slight step closer to Ghost as they walked along.

"Don't you dare" Ghost hissed, tightening his hand around his combat knife at his waist.

"Are you threatening your superior, _Lieutenant _?" Soap joked, glancing at Ghost's hand.

"We're not in uniform right now, _captain_" He countered.

"Of course." They walked along in silence for a while, Soap waiting for the perfect opportunity to scare the shit out of Ghost... hopefully anyway. It was kind of hard to scare Ghost, what with him being in the 141.

Ghost actually trusted his captain enough to loosen his grip on his blade and drop his hand to his side, but stayed very much alert the Soap's movements.

Soap smirked inwardly; he had seen Ghost release his blade from the corner of his eye, he waited a while for Ghost to relax a little more.

A few minutes passed and Ghost finally did just that.

Quick as lightening, Soap had Ghost hanging perilously over the edge of the pier, holding him in place by grabbing the front of his shirt. Ghost brought his hands up to grab Soap's arm.

"Bastard" Ghost glared.

"Wanna learn how to swim?" Soap sneered.

"You let go and I'll drag you down with me." He threatened.

"Ohh, is that a threat? Unlucky for you, I can swim." Ghost only growled in response.

Soap tried to ignore the feeling of Ghost touching him. He moved in closer. "Want me to drop you?" He whispered.

"I'd like to see you try."

Soap let go and tried to pull back, but Ghost's hands cut the movement short. Ghost smirked.

"Told ya."

He fell backwards, pulling Soap along for the ride. Ghost planned on hanging on to Soap when they entered the water, hopefully drowning him in the process.

_Shit,_ Soap cursed internally.

They fell.

The fall seemed to last eternity for Ghost, but only a millisecond to Soap. Ghost had unconsciously grabbed onto Soap's jacket and pulled himself closer to Soap's body in fear.

He had never felt fear as he did when in the sea. It freaked him out, the fact that he couldn't see the bottom and that he couldn't even _control_ the situation. He could control any other situation, like when in the heat of battle, he had something to do. But in water, he could do nothing except drown.

When they hit the water, Ghost gasped as he lost contact with Soap, taking water into his lungs. Now he felt alone. Alone in this damn fucking water. He kicked his legs trying to get to the surface. He couldn't make it. He felt the panic envelop him as his legs began to slow.

Soap grasped his arm and pulled him up.

When he breached the water he coughed and gasped for air as he clung to Soap, pride be damned. A small part of him told him to let go, that he was never going to hear the end of him clinging to Soap. He ignored it, favouring his life over his pride.

Soap began to swim to the shore, pulling Ghost along with him.

When his feet could finally reach the floor, Ghost pulled away from Soap's arms and stormed to dry land as dignified as he could.

Soap couldn't repress a laugh at the way Ghost looked. It was pretty hard to run through water up to your chin without tripping. He burst out laughing when Ghost did just that. Ghost looked back a glared at his captain.

When Ghost hit dry land, he turned, crossing his arms over his soaking chest and waited for Soap. As soon as Soap reached him, he lurched forward and threw a punch straight into Soap's jaw.

"Fucking bastard."

Soap just laughed even harder. Ghost threw another punch in Soap's direction, but Soap brought his hand up and blocked the blow. They grabbed each others shoulders and began trying to trip each other up and pin the other down.

Ghost needed to win this to regain his wounded pride. Soap was just playing along, trying to please Ghost and get back into his good books.

Soap dummied a head butt and kicked Ghost's legs from under him while he was preoccupied with the fake action.

Ghost fell to the ground gracelessly with Soap rushing to pin him by straddling his hips. Soap grabbed Ghost's arms and pinned them to the ground.

"I win" Soap panted.

"Fuck you" Ghost growled.

"No need to be all prissy, I only pushed you into the water."

"Well I fucking hate the water, okay!"

"Why do you hate water? What has it ever done to you?"

"I don't think I need to explain myself to you _captain_." Ghost spat.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby."

Ghost didn't answer, and he looked away from Soap's face.

"Are you ignoring me now?"

"Jus get off me."

"And what if I don't want too?" Ghost looked at him. Soap leaned down so that his mouth was level with his ear. "You can't tell me what to do, _Riley_." He whispered; his breath ghosting over his lieutenant's ear.

Ghost shivered and Soap brushed his lips over the shell of his ear, causing Ghost to repress a moan.

Soap pulled back, taking in the sight of Ghost's blushing face, and smirked at his handy work. He released Ghost's hands and then stood. He turned and walked away, leaving Ghost in the state he was in.

Ghost sighed and tried to relax on the sand.

_What the hell was that?_

**_~.~_**

**Well? What do you think?**


	2. Swimming Pt2

**A/N - Well, I decided to continue the Swimming story... **

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS :3 I shall now commence loving you forever **

**The beautiful Soap and Ghost belong to Infinity Ward not me...**

**Enjoy ^_^**

~.~

Swimming Pt. 2

After he had gotten over the initial shock of what Soap did, Ghost lifted himself up from the sand and made his way over to where Soap was staying.

When he arrived, he barged open the door and stormed into the small room that somehow passed to be called a living room.

Soap wasn't there so he moved through another door leading to the bedroom. Soap was next to the bed, pulling his wet shirt over his head.

Ghost glanced to the side at the sight of Soap's chest, blushing slightly. He couldn't get that _incident_ out of his head.

"I expect some dry clothes" Ghost spat out.

"Get your own"

"You're the one that pushed me into the water! This is your fault!"

"Is it now? Well, I think it's actually _your_ fault."

"Mine? Why the hell would it be my fault?"

"You were the one who told me you couldn't swim." Soap sighed as if expecting Ghost to understand. He turned and left the room.

Ghost was tired from all of the day's activities and he felt he had had enough for one day. He decided to sleep on Soap's bed with his wet clothes on just to spite his Captain, so he walked over and fell gracelessly onto the bed with a sigh.

"Fine, okay, I'll just sleep on your bed" He whispered. He closed his eyes as he put his hands behind his head and relaxed. A small part of him reminded him that he should _never_ relax when Soap was around, but he was simply just too tired to care.

At least he was getting back at Soap for pushing him into the water by soaking his bed. He smirked at the thought.

"Hey! Don't sleep in my bed!" Soap cried just as Ghost had almost fallen asleep. The Lieutenant waved his Captain off in a dismissive manner.

"Come on! You're soaking my bed! Go sleep in your own!"

"No" Ghost sighed as he turned so he was facing away from Soap.

"At least put some dry clothes on" Ghost ignored him, full intent on pissing his Captain off. It was rather funny to Ghost (in a weird way), when Soap was annoyed at something. The way he would scrunch his face up and push out his bottom lip a little never failed to make Ghost laugh.

Soap stood next to the bed and pulled on Ghost's shoulder so he was lying on his back. He hesitated slightly when he saw Ghost's face; peaceful. He had never really seen Ghost looking peaceful, what with him being in the 141.

"Change your clothes" He said curtly as he pulled Ghost upright.

Ghost complied, changing into the dry clothes once Soap had left the room. He lay on the bed and avoiding the wet patch, closed his eyes so he could finally get some sleep.

After some time, Soap knocked on the door. Hearing no answer he entered to see Ghost asleep on his bed. He walked over to the bed so that he was face to face with Ghost's sleeping form.

He had that peaceful look again.

He sat down facing Ghost. "Look what you're doing to me Simon; giving me stupid emotions, and now you're sleeping on my bed."

He couldn't resist that sleeping face.

He had to admit; Riley's sleeping face was his favourite. When they were on missions, he always had that mask on, and, usually, when they had some R&R, Riley rarely even smiled.

But with his sleeping face, his grimace was gone.

Soap wanted contact. He wasn't content with what had happened earlier.

He extended his hand and cupped Riley's cheek, gently stroking his cheekbone.

And again, he wanted more.

He moved his head closer to Ghost's face. So close. He hesitated. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to take advantage of Riley. He would take his chances when he was actually awake and able to react.

He moved away from the bed, and grabbing a chair, he sat so he could see Ghost's face. He knew it was obsessive, but he didn't really care. He had been presented with the opportunity to look at Ghost; he wasn't going to pass it up.

~.~

Ghost awoke with a yawn, wondering where the hell he was. He didn't recognise the décor in the room. Then he remembered. He sat up to see his Captain asleep in a chair facing the bed.

Ghost watched him for a while.

Finally, Ghost got up off the bed and made his way over to Soap and crouched down so their heads were level.

He kept replaying the scene over and over again in his mind. He wanted to feel more of his Captain. He wanted those lips on his. He wanted more contact than the lips he had felt against his ear.

"Now look what you've done, John." Ghost whispered.

He brought his hands forward to cup Soap's face. He moved forward without any hesitation and pressed his lips against his Captain's. He jumped back with a jolt when he felt John move.

"Ghost?" Soap asked groggily.

"What?" Soap didn't reply; he just looked at his Lieutenant as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"Well, thanks for the bed, I'll get going now" Ghost turned to leave, still in shock that Soap had almost discovered what he had just done. He was stopped when Soap grabbed his wrist and pulled him round so they were face to face.

"Let go"

"Did... did you just kiss me?"

Ghost barely had time to hide his fear. "No!" He lied quickly.

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not lying!"

Soap just pushed him back onto the bed and straddled his hips.

"Get off!" Ghost grabbed Soap's shirt to try and push him off, to no success.

"Just tell me the truth."

"I didn't" Ghost whispered as he tried to look anywhere but his Captain's eyes.

"You're such a bad liar, Riley."

Ghost looked up, blushing, hoping to God that the room was dark enough to hide it. Soap smirked.

"You're cute when you blush." That just caused Ghost to blush even harder.

Soap pressed closer to Ghost. "Did you kiss me?"

Ghost just shook his head.

"Your body tells me you did." Soap snickered, pushing even closer to Ghost, causing him to squirm.

Soap closed the distance between their head and pressed his lips to Ghost's. Ghost gasped with shock and tried to push his Captain off of him, but stopped when he found that he was enjoying the contact and began to kiss him back.

Soap flicked his tongue out and traced it along Ghost's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Ghost opened his mouth slowly, wondering if this would just be the same as kissing a woman. Soap plunged his tongue in and the battle for dominance began.

Ghost soon discovered that no woman could ever kiss like a man could. Men were rough, and he loved it.

The need for air soon parted them and Soap looked down with lust filled eyes.

"I feel like fucking you now." He confessed.

"What? No!" Ghost cried with a look of horror on his face.

"Oh, come on, you know you want to."

"I do not!"

"Why?"

"B-because, I don't know! Were both guys!"

"How else do you think gay people fuck?"

"I'm not gay!"

"Of course... I still want to fuck you though."

"Fuck yourself!"

Soap smirked down at his Lieutenant. "That wouldn't be as fun, but I'll get you one day"

"No you won't"

"Of course I will... you won't be able to resist me."

"Shut up or your head will just explode."

Soap leant down to brush his lips against Ghost's. Ghost parted his in anticipation. "See, you want me already."

"Shut up and kiss me."

~.~

**A/N - Well? How was that? **

**I would ask you for prompts, well, I was going too, but I got a tonne from dA ^_^**

**Love you 3**


	3. Swimming Pt3

**A/N - Yes, I know. It took a while. But at least it's up! Sorry for the long wait guys. **

**THIS IS SMUT so beware, don't say I didn't warn you**

**And as always, Soap and Ghost belong to Infinity Ward**

**Beta-d by Faye-The-BookWolf**

~.~

Swimming Pt.3

Ghost didn't think that what had happened had changed him; he thought he was just his usual stoic self.

That belief changed when Roach had asked him what was wrong.

"What do you mean?" Ghost had replied.

"I don't know, you just seem to be _different_, somehow…"

"I don't know what you're on about." Ghost had lied.

After that Ghost had become more conscious of how he was acting. He tried to be himself, but it was pretty hard with what Soap kept doing to him.

No matter where they were; in a corridor or in a public place, Soap would push Ghost into a shady corner where nobody could see and kiss him, and pretty roughly at that. He would push him up against the wall, their bodies flush against each other and force his tongue into Ghost's mouth, and not that Ghost minded at all, he would practically give in.

But Soap wouldn't leave it at just that. He would almost ravish Ghost's body. He would push his hands up under Ghost's clothing and trace the contours of Ghost's chest and abdomen. He would then move his hands down and push against Ghost's member and rub until Ghost was hard and almost begging for more.

Then he would just leave him.

Leave him panting and hard in a corner, in a public place.

It was starting to get to Ghost. This had been happening for about a month now, but Ghost was just too stubborn to admit that he wanted a whole lot more from his Captain. He wouldn't allow himself to wound his own pride like that.

But, unlucky for Ghost, Soap was just as determined to make him beg for it.

Ghost was getting a little pissed off with the situation. He didn't know whether to confront Soap about it or not. But if he did, what would he say? Beg to be fucked? He couldn't do that. End it? He couldn't do that either. He finally decided to tell Soap that he was simply pissed off and not give any reason what so ever. Make Soap work it out for himself.

~.~

Soap was in the bedroom of his temporary apartment unpacking his clothes. R&R had just commenced. Soap loved R&R, it gave him chance to relax, a chance for him to sit down and finally process what had happened during the mission as there was never really any time to think when shooting at enemies and planning how to eliminate some extremist terrorist group or another.

He turned towards the door with shock when he heard a loud bang from the front door. His hand shot to his combat knife that the members of the 141 always kept tucked inside their belts no matter what the laws of the country they were currently in were.

"MacTavish!"

Soap sighed. He recognised Ghost's voice. He released his blade and walked through into the front room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He questioned his Lieutenant.

"You!" Ghost replied with a shout.

"I haven't done anything!" Soap countered.

"Exactly! You've done nothing and you're starting to piss me off." He spat. He sighed and walked past Soap and onto the balcony that the apartment supported. He sighed again and folded his arms across his chest. Now what had he done? He felt that he just should've just kept quiet and left things as they were.

He started when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He hesitated a second before he leant back against Soap's chest.

"What's wrong?" Soap questioned as he placed small, almost loving kisses along his soon to be lover's neck.

"Nothing." Ghost whispered as he tilted his head to the side so Soap had more skin to work with.

"Come on, Simon, of course there is." He stroked his hands over Simon's abdomen, trying to coax an answer out of him.

"You, that's what's wrong."

"What did I do?" He trailed a hand upwards to cup Ghost's cheek.

"You don't do anything."

"You care to elaborate on that?" He pushed Ghost's head to the side so that he could look at his blissful face. Ghost opened his eyes slightly in anticipation at what he knew Soap was going to do.

"Simon?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know how tempting you look right now?"

"How?"

"Very." Soap whispered as he covered Ghost's lips with his own. Ghost turned so that he was facing Soap and brought his hands up to rest on the taller man's chest. He almost sighed in frustration when he realised that he would just be left hanging as he always was. Despite that, he didn't fight against Soap's embrace.

Soap seemed to be going a little easier today; he hadn't yet forced his way into Ghost's mouth.

Soap pulled Ghost backwards into the bedroom and then pushed him against the closest available wall. He pulled his hand down from Ghost's face and pushed both of them under Ghost's shirt. He then traced his fingers over Ghost's abdomen, causing the smaller man to shiver.

Yet Soap still wasn't forcing anything.

Soap pulled back, but didn't pull away.

Ghost was getting nervous. This wasn't one of their usual 'encounters'. There was a bed right next to them and a part of Ghost didn't want them to move over there, but another, more hungrier part of him did, and quickly at that.

Soap pushed the front of Ghost's shirt up slowly and stopped just under his chin. He looked at Ghost as if asking permission to proceed. Ghost tried to swallow but his throat was too dry. He gave a small nod of confirmation. Soap pushed the shirt up and over Ghost's head, then followed with the removal of his own.

Soap brought his hands up and placed them against the wall on either side of Ghost's face. Again, he kissed Riley, this time tracing his tongue along the smaller man's bottom lip. Simon sighed inwardly at the new feeling of- he didn't know exactly what it was, _gentleness_ maybe? Politeness? never-the-less, he enjoyed it anyway. It made a change from the roughness, not that he didn't enjoy that.

He parted his lips with little hesitation and Soap's tongue delved into the depths of his mouth. The kiss intensified quite rapidly.

Soap pulled away and looked down at Ghost. Said man opened his eyes and looked up and Soap. "What? Is that it? You gonna leave it at that?"

Soap smirked and took a step backwards.

"Oh come on, stop being pathetic, you're really starting to piss me off"

Still, Soap said nothing.

"What? You want me to beg you or something?" Ghost almost yelled.

"Well, I did say I would make you beg for it." Soap finally said.

"Actually, no, you said nothing of the sort. You just said 'I'll get you one day'. No mention of begging at all."

"You hang on every word I say then?"

"Fuck you."

"You want me or not?" Soap questioned. Ghost kept quiet and stared, determined not to say anything. "You not gonna talk now? You wanna play it that way then?" Still Ghost kept quiet. Soap moved forward till his chest was almost touching the slighter man's chest.

"Well then, I'll set you a little proposition then shall I? If you're not going to beg for it, or even speak for that matter, you can't even make a sound." Soap smirked. He knew he would get Simon to make some kind of sound soon enough.

He brought his hands up and began trailing his fingers over Simon's torso.

"Are you playing with me?" Ghost asked incredulously.

"Hey, no talking now, I think you may like this game" Soap grinned. He traced his fingers slowly upwards, along the sides of Simon's stomach, over pert nipples, along his neck and through his hair. He fisted his hands, grabbing Simon's hair and pulled said man's head forward to plant a forceful kiss upon those slightly pared lips of his.

Simon tried his best to keep quiet. He had to admit, he loved a little rough play. Simon brought his hands up to grab Soap's hips and pull him closer. Soap smirked against Ghost's lips, "That's the spirit, Riley." Ghost responded by biting down on Soap's lower lip.

Soap growled and pulled Simon away from the wall. He turned them both towards the bed and pushed Simon backwards. Simon fell onto the bed, gracelessly landing on his butt and Soap continued by straddling him. He brushed his lips against Simon's then proceeded to push him backwards so than he was lying down. Soap leant against him and placed biting kisses along Simon's jaw line and down his neck.

So this is it? Simon thought, it was finally going to happen. He must admit though, he was a little nervous, this being his first time with a guy. Well, his first guy being John MacTavish, his _Captain,_ he had mixed feelings on how John would handle it. Would the Captain side of him lead Simon in what had to be done and be at least a little bit gentle, looking out for his subordinate, or would the John side of him be rough and hurt Simon? Not that Simon really cared, he was just glad that John had finally stopped teasing him and was finally going to _fuck_ him.

John made quick work of the rest of their clothing. Simon was glad that it was quite dark outside, not that he was embarrassed by the way he looked, he just didn't want Soap criticising him for the way he looked, even though he knew that Soap would never do that. But Simon seemed to be becoming quite a paranoid person, not that that was unpredictable, with constantly fighting off some kind of enemy and always watching his own back.

John trailed his kisses further down Ghost's body. He smirked when he noticed how much his Lieutenant wanted him. He took Ghost into his mouth and said man bit back a moan. He had to stay quiet. As John's head began to bob up and down, and his tongue swirled around Simon's member, said man couldn't help but arch his back in pleasure. Simon moved his hands down to twine them in John's hair.

John pulled away and Simon almost complained at loss of contact. John moved up to place a demanding kiss on Simon's lips who opened them without hesitation, sucking John's delving tongue almost greedily.

John reached over to the bedside table for a bottle of lube. He was glad that he had had the foresight to buy some when he first kissed Simon. He popped the lid open and slicked his fingers up. He moved back to Ghost to place a gentler kiss against his lips as he slowly pushed one of his fingers inside Simon. Said man let out a slight moan at the action. John smirked at his victory and pushed another finger in and used scissoring motions to stretch Simon's entrance. He added a third finger and slowly pushed in and out. When Simon began pushing against the invaders John knew it was time to move on to the next step.

He removed his fingers and again reached for the bottle of lube, slicking up his member and positioning himself at Simon's entrance. He placed biting kisses along Simon's collarbone as he pushed into him, trying to divert Simon's attention a little away from the inevitable pain of him entering.

"Fucking shit." Simon gasped in pain laced pleasure. John paused a while to let Simon's body adjust to him. When Simon pushed against him he began moving slowly, pulling back almost all the way out only to push back in.

The pace soon intensified, they were both glad that they were finally getting what they wanted. John thrust himself into Simon, hitting said mans over-sensitive prostate, causing Simon to almost cry out. John moved his hand down to work Simon's neglected member.

The pleasure was becoming too much for Simon, he could feel himself reaching his climax all to fast. He fought to contain himself, prolong the pleasure but John wasn't exactly helping.

"Ah shit, gonna cum" Simon gasped.

"Then do" John grunted, thrusting even harder and working Simon's member faster. Simon couldn't stop it, he cried out as he came, his seed landing on both their chests.

John groaned at the feeling of having Simon clenching around him, pushed as hard as he could and came hard, deep inside his new lover.

They rode out their climaxes together, slowing down until John pulled out and collapsed next to Simon, pulling the slighter man against him as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"Still pissed at me?" John whispered when he could finally think straight.

"Always will be" Simon smirked, snuggling into John's chest in a rare show of affection. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling blissfully happy as he drifted off into oblivion.

**~.~**

**Tada! Hope you babies liked it! I just need some more inspiration for another SoapxGhost oneshot to put up for the Past Memories**

**I have an idea for a ChemoxRoach story, with chapters! But that will take forever to go up =D **

**Love you all!**


End file.
